Migma "The Incinerator"
'Migma' Migma, also known as "The Incinerator" is a sand troll who is, as his title suggests pretty fond of incinerating others. He is a quite powerfull shaman, but also an average hexer. He is quite fond of daggers and hand axes. He is extremely bad with any sorts of bows, crossbows or firearms. He also can's handle large weapons. He is quite tall, even for a troll. He is 23 years old. 'Past' Even as a kid, he allways enjoyed magic. It was no surprise, seeing as how his father was a hexer and his mother a shadow hunter. However, he was not into either eating souls or using shadow magic. He allways wanted to be a shaman. However, his parents allways looked down upon shamans as if they were a little insane. It was so he was training to become a hexer. 'The Incinerator' He had a lot of potential for being a soul eater, yet was an underachiever at it. Everyone else tought it was because he was lazy and dumb. They were wrong. He was failing at shadow magic, because he was also training shamanism. He especially liked fire magic. So as time passed, he gradually progressed at both and at the age of 19, it seemed like he was gonna make a fine hexer. Untill one day, when he was training shamanism outside the village of Zul'Farrak he met his father and another friend of his. His father was very shocked to learn of his son's "betrayal", and in a split second of rage nearly killed his trainer, who also happened to be Migma's best friend and shaman. Seeing his friend nearly killed by his father whom he never really liked in the middle of his training, he started seing red- quite literally. You see, he in that moment incinerated his father's friend and burned his father very badly in the process. As his father was lying on the ground, burned, Migma went to inspect on his friend, Zenji. His friend was wounded, but not critically. Luckily, being a shaman had some perks. He eventually healed his friend, then walked up to his father. He knew he would be an exile for what he had done, so he tought "hell, it can't get worse". He took out his dagger and drove it right into his father's heart. Not even thinking about returning to the village, they went into exile. Untill now, he allways tought non-trolls were bad. However, could now see why people are in war with trolls. 'The Exile' As an exile, Migma and Zanji wandered the deserts of Tanaris for nearly a year, still practising shamanism, still improving. At the time, he was 20 and Zanji was 23. It was one night they saw a camp in the distance. Sneaking in close, they found that the inhabitants were goblins. They hated goblins. Especially because they have tried to kill them many times before. They decided it would be best if they just burned the camp to the ground. However, not being really good at sneaking, they were discovered before taking positions. Zanji took an arrow to the knee, and when Migma saw his friend in danger, but also facing an incredible number of goblins, he surrendered. However, when the goblins came close, they tazed him untill he was unconcious. He woke up shackled next to Zanji, who by now (a day later) got his knee healed (he was a shaman too). The goblins forced them to walk on like slaves. Which is probably what they were. Soon, they came to a city named Gadetzan. It was the weirdest thing he had ever seen! There was living iron doing work for the goblins. Realising there were many weird things he had never seen, he decided he will not ask questions. Then, a goblin next to them told them they will work on a "ship". None of them knew what a ship was, but it's not like they had a choice. When Migma saw a ship, he was scared. See, he was scared of heights and depths. He was working on a ship for 5 months now. It wasn't the easiest life, but he could manage. However, he and Zanji were only waiting for an opportunity to escape. Natrually, that opportunity came in the form of pirates. Their ship was attacked by a ship called "The Andromeda" What the pirates didn't realise though, was that "The Iron Fish", their ship, had very strong cannons and an engine. They would have sunk the pirates, had Migma and Zanji not acted. Zanji went to the lowest deck and melted the engine, while Migma burned down the middle deck. The pirates were about to be boarded, when Migma and Zanji came topsided and burned most of the surprised goblins. Doing the pirates a favor, they hoped they could offer them a better life. And they were quite right. 'Soon as the pirates saw what they did, they got recruited. Some of the crew were strange wolf-men, who they later were called worgen. There were also some other new races, but they didn't care much. They were happy they got this chance. 'On the Andromeda' After one battle, they were camping somwhere on the coast while the ship was being repaired. It was then they were attacked by wastelanders. The humans were very good fighters, and they would have probably defeated them, had Zanji and Migma not acted. The pirates were astonished when they was him burn down tens of wastelanders at a time, and it wasn't long beofre nothing but ashes and bones remained. Having repaired the ship, they set out. They then plundered for another 4 months, and Migma kept improving in shamanism untill one night a scout called Jurai Axestabber (now known as Jurai Rottbone) went into the nearby woods. It wasn't long before they heard trees splinter and Jurai scream. When they went close to investigate, they found claw marks and human blood all around, not to mention broken trees. He and Reshnikov, both knowing some of the art of magic, felt a very strong presence of dark magic in the area, but did not point it out for obvious reasons. Reshinkov found a piece of paper with something black called "letters" on it. They were supposed to form scentences which form words or something like that... Sofur tried explaining it once, but Migma didn't care for it much. Anyways, the letter said something about them killing eachother. Knowing what dark magic could do- especially hexers, he decided to take the paper seriously. Obviously, so did the others. Some of the members left imediately, while others waited to get to the eastern kingdoms and then abandoned the crew. Zanji chose to remain on Kalimdor, while Migma chose the Eastern Kingdoms. The friend decided they, too should seperate. Bidding his friend goodbye, the crew sailed off. Having less than half the usual crew, they pass the Maelstorm, but rather chose the other, little longer way around the back way of Azeroth. However, he never reached stranglehorn valley- he fell off the ship in a storm near the badlands. Not knowing how to swim, he woke up on a shore. Obviously, it was a desert. He later learned it was called "The Badlands". There, he continued to practise his art of shamanism- mostly fire. He also became quite adept at alchemy, seeing as how there were many herby for potions including fire in the area. He was only 22 years old at the time, yet allready a very powerfull fire shaman. He survived off the wildlife, raiding the ocasional Shadowforge settlement. (to be continued) Category:Troll Category:Pirates